Brittle Saddness
Well then, that was a first. I went onto ROBLOX, typically looking up random things into the search for players to see what will come up! Now, whenever I find a name that has not been taken yet, I would make an account so it would. Who knew that doing that came with a price.. I looked up the keywords "BrittleSaddness" mainly because I thought it was an emo name, that a little kid trying to look cool had already done. Somebody had already apparently, so I decided to well.. Click on it. I mean, what else would I do? The avatar looked unedited. Not in a bacon hair style though, it looked like not even the system had touched the account's avatar. It also had a place, and at first I assumed it was unedited as well. Then I saw it also had visits from other people. From my knowledge, the creators visits don't count as visits so they can't just revisit their place and earn visits. So that meant 2 players had went on this game before me and played. I wanted to just guess they were curious people like me, but my anxiety kept telling me otherwise. Somehow I had not read that there was a name, I was too busy speculating. The name read "My House." Then I went onto the game, with the description reading "Never let the petals of strictness fall, and never disobey. That was my life, so why not let it be yours?" It was in a bold font, oddly enough. Joining the game there was a house. The house seemed like a free model I suppose? Going inside, I saw the creator (or somebody that looked like them) telling me "It's beautiful outside, deary. Why not leave now?," as I continued through the house there were more people who looked like them, warning me to get out before "he" comes. It seems they disobeyed something of him, because they all seemed to have a similar message... Get out now, or obey him! I was in the attic of the home, when the creator of the game joined me. A chill went down my spine, I chatted "Hello" to the creator. Trying to seem like just a visitor? Then the creator said, "Come outside please, you are much needed here!" Out of curiosity, I came down to the front area of the house, daringly going outside. "Why, hello there!," BrittleSaddness told me. "Why am I needed?," I asked rudely. "Be more polite to me inferior, you don't want to end up like the rest of your people!," he shot back. Then I asked him the same question, just a bit nicer. "Okay, why am I needed sir?," in which they responded, "Oh yes! Follow me please." At this point I knew who the "he" was. It was BrittleSaddness! I followed him, and all this sudden I had the feeling of being watched. "Jump!," he repeated in the chat, as we were next to the edge of the world. "Why?," I asked. "Just do it! Don't keep me waiting," he responded. I then refused saying "Yeaaahhh... nooo!," of course I should of done it, it was only a game, but I was feeling like "trolling" him. Then all this sudden he flung me, saying "Welcome to hell then, I said listen," then when my person died my avatar looked like his. "WHAT!?!?," I said. Then he finally replied. "They warned you, I warned you. Just obey. It is so simple, how could you not see it? Now you're like them. This is permanent. You'll be stuck like them on your screen," then I realized I could not turn off my ROBLOX, or my Laptop for that matter. Then my character turned into a model, saying these words on top. "Be smart, and leave. Because if you disobey.." I have a PC, which is how I got this story across to you guys. The link to the game is https://www.roblox.com/games/2056606318/My-House''' '''and this is his profile https://www.roblox.com/users/671276106/profile . I'll be sure to update this if anything else happens! Okay, so I'm an idiot. I bought a new laptop, mainly for the purpose of investigating this guy. Maybe it was not worth my time, but then again I thought it would be best to figure him out. You know, in case somebody else lands in his path. So it seems he's all about strictness and obeying. So I guess listen to him? Or don't go in his game, I think when he notices people are in his game, he will probably join you and terrorize you. Or maybe it's a scripted bot? I have no idea. My best bet is rejoining his game on my new laptop, so I can stop my almost endless curiosity. The amount of visits is the same with only one added by me, relieving all stress I had earlier. So now I guess I'll join! Everything is the same, so I adventured into the backyard. I'm on an alt I just made, "123DAGGERNUT." The name is dumb I know, but I had to look like a different person in case he shows up. I plan on having bad grammar too, Something I lacked of last time. I went to the backyard, which had a pool. As soon as I jumped into it for fun though, the creator joined. He teleported right to me, then hopping out of the pool and saying, "Get out of the pool, sir!," to which I responded "y." He then responded kind of late, putting me in a worrying state saying "Haven't you learned from last time, WhyIHate3_0?," that was the account I used last time, I was worried and confused how he figured it out. So I just refused the username as my old one. "whos that boi," I said. BrittleSaddness said "You both have the same face! Stop playing games, William!," THAT was my real name, I could no longer pretend. "How did you find my real name?," I asked, worried for my privacy. "You didn't try to hide any of that. Why didn't you duck tape your Webcam? Why did you say your name out loud? Why do you reveal so much of yourself just by saying a few sentences?!," he replied as if he were scolding me. I was just confused, and tried leaving the game. I couldn't though! It was scary for me, because all i said in my head at that point was: "Get me out, get me out, get me out!," then he soon said, "you can't get out of this one easy, William. You can try, but you wont. I warned you. You never came out of your little pool, why should I make you leave something you don't want to then?," I was barely thinking, I responded, "so leave me alone then, creep!," then he did what he did to me yesterday. He flung me, and I turned into a model again. Except... I was in a different position, like a sitting position. Then I was put on the steps of the pool, and my model had different words on top. "This pool is off limits, I didn't listen though." At that point, I had two laptops inside my closet that didn't properly work. Which annoyed me. Don't visit BitterSaddness' place. If you disobey him, you'll end up with a PC/laptop that doesn't work and a broken Roblox account. I think there may be lighter punishment? I'm not sure. Update: There's more visits, Please don't visit that place! (This is my first Pasta, which I forgot to say earlier. Yay!) Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Users Category:Games